A utility bag having the ability to safely and conveniently convey the bag owner's belongings, tools, or implements is a desired goal for luggage, tool kit, and utility bag manufactures. For a mechanic or field worker, everyday job tasks can be physically demanding, without the proper tools. Yet, current tool kits are bulky and heavy, making them difficult to carry. Wheeled tool kits are prone to tipping over and often impair a worker's ability to transport the kit. A poorly designed tool kit can lower productivity in a number of ways. For example, a worker may have to make multiple trips to obtain the necessary tools or may decide to leave certain items behind. In addition, heavy and poorly designed tool kits can lead to injuries associated with transporting the kit or attempting to complete a job without the proper equipment. A safety risk also exists if the worker decides to leave behind safety items.
Obviously, an improved utility bag would benefit a wide range of users in addition to mechanics or other skilled workers. Hobbyists, for instance, often utilize numerous, specialized implements for their activities. Without a practical means to convey their implements, the hobbyist's enjoyment and time spent actually involved with the activity decreases. Of course, vacation and business travelers also value luggage that is more stable and comfortable to transport.
Presently available utility bags often do not fully satisfy specific work and recreational requirements. Mechanics, electricians, hobbyists and the like need a utility bag that allows them to conveniently and safely transport the specific implements usable in their area endeavor. In addition, there exists a need for a utility bag that can serve as a platform for attachments that would assist a person with their specific activity. Therefore, the present invention satisfies the need for a customizable utility bag that is suitable for a number of uses and that can conveniently and easily transport the various tools, implements and belongings a user may need.